The Cursed Lady
by NightWorldGrl
Summary: I can't really give much details on the story in this summary because it would give away the plot. But I can tell you that Captain Jack Sparrow meet a girl in Tortuga and they go on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her Story

I stand out at the edge of the dock looking up at the ship. So this was the Black Pearl? I can see how it got it's name. I pull my bag up over my shoulder. I keep my head down as I start to board the ship. I feel a gentle hand pull at my arm.

"Erm…miss…women are not allowed on board." Mr. Gibs gently said to me.

"And why the Hell not?" I glare into his eyes. I watch him as he fidgets anxiously. "Well, are you going to give me a reason or am I to drag it out of you?" I stand there with my hands on my hips.

"Well it's bad luck to have a woman on board … and it seems as if we already have enough bad luck."

I glare at him and grab him by the front of his shirt. I reach for my dagger and bring it to his throat.

"Well, it seems to be bringing you bad luck to not have me aboard." I snarl.

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder that gently pull me away from nearly killing Mr. Gibs. I turn to see him. The infamous Captain jack Sparrow. I've even seen a glimpse of him here or there but I've never met him up close before. I swat his hand away from my shoulder in annoyance. I could feel his eyes grazing along me.

"Do you always dress like that?" He motions towards me with a look on his face that could only be described as amused mixed with a bit of curiosity.

I glance down at myself. I wore black knee high boots, tight black trousers, and a dark red blouse with a black corset over it. I look back up at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Well, now, that's not how a proper woman dresses." Captain Jack Sparrow grins.

"Well, perhaps I'm not a proper woman." I blush after I register what I said.

"I was hoping that' what you'd say." He leans into me and moves my dark brown hair away from my ear and whispers, "Welcome aboard the Pearl." I push him away and storm aboard the ship.

As I walk away I hear Jack say, "I like her, she's feisty." I just couldn't help but grin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her Story

I get on board and it's like a mad house. Pirates everywhere. Some were frantically scrubbing the deck, while others were running back and forth setting sails and tying knots here and there. It was pure chaos and I loved it.

I turn as I hear footsteps behind me to see Jack smirking at me again.

"Since you are currently the only woman on board you get your own room." He dangles a key from a chain in front of me and dropped it into my hands. "Let me show you around." He casually strolls over to the captains quarters and taps a door of to the side. "Lucky you gets to be right next to me." He grins slyly as he opens the door.

I quickly slide into the door and block the doorway with my arms.

"I think I can find my way around in here by myself, thank you." I say between my teeth. He is charming, but I can't allow myself to fall for him. Jacks face falters just for a second, but only a second.

"That's quite all right. I'm sure even a woman couldn't get lost in a simple room." He nods and turns to leave and starts lecturing a couple of young pirates.

I sign as I shut the door and lock it. I lean against the door and think to myself. "He really is a handful isn't he…" I look up to see a medium sized room with a worn wardrobe on one side, sitting next to that a small table with a tarnished mirror. On the other side of the room was a dust covered bed with a chest at the foot board. I walk over to peek out of the port hole. It was sun set, the sun seems like a small gem on the horizon. Then suddenly the light disappeared as a ship crosses it's path. . . heading right towards us. I fumble for my key and unlock the door. I run out and search the crowd of pirates on deck for Jack. He had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

His Story

I'm talking to Mr. Gibs when I hear her voice. She's calling my name and I can't help but smile.

"Jack! Jack! . . . Have you seen Jack?" The more I listen to my name being called the more I want to make her wait. "_Jack!_" She screeched, desperation edged her voice. I turn to see her running towards me. Her dark brown hair blowing in the ocean breeze, her alabaster skin growing pink at the cheeks.

"I believe that's _Captain _Jack Sparrow." I smile at her, but I feel my smile slip off my face as I see the distress on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looks up at me and clutches my coat sleeve as she attempts to catch her breath/ I can't help but to think back to the women in Singapore, and how wear their corsets so tight they can't breath.

"There is a ship heading towards us as a fast pace." She stands up right as she catches her breath.

"Don't worry, love, we can handle anything they throw at us. You just get somewhere safe and out of the way, savvy?"

I quickly walk to the helm so we could get at the proper angle to fight back if the situation arises. I turn to the crowd on deck.

"Get ready for the fight!" I holler.. "Man your stations! Ready the cannons!" I look around to see her again, standing behind me.

"Look. . . " I hesitated realizing I never bothered to learn her name.

"Amaris," She glares at me, "My name is Amaris Willow."

"Look, Alaris, you need to go," I try to wave her off to her room but she just shakes her head. "Well, then grab a sword and help." She pulls the sword from my sheath and runs off into the crowd. I watch her as she runs, unable to help but admire her stubbornness. I ran into the armory quickly and grab another sword to replace the one she took. When I return to the helm I find that the Pearl is being boarded.

Swords are clashing everywhere. Many are fighting as I carefully maneuver around people trying to find who started this raid. And I spot Amaris in the crowd. Her skills matching the best of them. She spins around to fend off another attacker. As she's fending off on e man another one comes up behind her and grabbed her and started dragging her towards the other ship.

"No!" I try to push through the crowd. Ignoring the hits and jabs that come at me. My mind set only on keeping her here. By the time I reach where she was I see her being hauled onto the other ship.

In a rage I lashed out at the few stragglers left on out ship and heartlessly throw them overboard. The ship is long gone. It's nowhere in sight. I've lost her.

"What troubles you, Jack?" Gibs lays his hand on my shoulder expecting me to confide in him. "We didn't lose anyone, and no one is gravely hurt, so what troubles you?"

I turn on my heel and walk past him. I mutter as I pull out my compass. "We did lose someone, and we're getting her back."


End file.
